Filled with love
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata hasn't had easy. First her father died, then her mother and she has to live with a family that doesn't want her and to top it all off she in love with her cousin Naruto who she think she has no change with just to be corrected by life. OCC
1. Chapter 1

I've always thought about him in a way I know I shouldn't. I've always notice his strong arms, his beautiful smile, his tan skin… he's way of being. I can't help it, he's the man I love, even though I know I shouldn't.

After all he's my cousin.

Let's start from the begging, it all started when I was 5, when my father died of a heart attack. He was walking through the lawn, like he did every morning. I was with my cousins playing in the front yard when I decide to look for my father. I went around the house and found him in floor, gasping for air.

That was the last day I saw my family.

After my father's funeral my mother began to act crazy until she was taken to a mental hospital sending me away to an all-girl school up in the mountains. My uncle, my father's brother kept the house along with his wife and his children. Hanabi, the youngest. Ino, the third child, Neji, who was the second child and Naruto, the oldest and the man I'm in love with.

It is 12 years later, and everything has change.

A couple months before, I was finally graduating from school, with honors and everything and I was finally going back to my house with my mother, to start a life just the two of us. She came to my graduation with my aunt Za-za. They were the only ones that had somewhat communication with them but I guess talking on the phone didn't really prepare them to see me, after all I've change a lot and not for the best… but for the worst.

I somehow had gain a lot of weight, and didn't really look anything like my mother or aunt. They're both very skinny and pretty, while I'm over weight and with long bushy black hair and thick black glasses.

At first it hurted me when people stared at me or give me disgusted looks but years had passed and no diet really worked on me, so I decide to ignore everyone and just keep on with my life, just the way I am.

Anyways on the day of my graduating, something happened to change my life. After graduation my mother left to our to get everything ready and I would join her days later, but instead she died in a crash.

Now at the lost at both of my parents I was force to live with my uncle and his family who most of them don't appreciate me. His wife, Hanate hates me because she is convince I want to destroy her life and Ino can't stand me because I'm over weight, Neji and Hanabi don't really care whether eve I'm there or not and then there's Naruto.

Naruto is the only person in this house that really cares for me. He's always trying to make me smile and he always does, but it's hard to be around him when my heart is always melting when he's around and it doesn't help that he has a girlfriend who is almost perfect.

Even so Naruto is always around me, hugging me, kissing my cheeks and always making me uncomfortable, I couldn't stand it and so after months I left that house and moved in with my aunt za-za.

I thought I could finally forget about that family and live on with my life but I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I've been here. Nothing has really changed; I wish I could be in my aunt's house. I know I would be welcome there, but instead life tortures me by forcing me to stay here.

It the middle of the day and I'm in my room, trying to calm my nerves, thinking about my first week here and about Naruto.

Like the first day when he I was chase down by him, only minutes after I arrived, followed by two barking dogs and ending up being shoved in the pool.

**Flash back**

A black car drove into the entrance of the mansion. Hinata who was in the back, eyed the place with sadness, this was the place when she was happy once. Her uncle who was driving stopped the car and looked at her from the back and smile softly. "Welcome back Hinata" He said.

Her aunt Za-za breath heavily as they got out the car and I wish you didn't have to stay in this horrible house with this horrible family but the judge said you had to go" Za-za said sadly.

"I understand" Hinata said, looking down. She was in her usual state, which consisted in being tied up into braids.

"Hinata, you have to listen to me" Za-za whispered. "You have to be very careful with this family. You have to be strong because if they see weakness they will take you down without thinking about it even twice" She said. She then breath in and shoved her hand in her pocket and took out a silver lily broche. "They gave me this when my sister died and I think you should have it" Her aunt said.

"A silver lily" Hinata's eyes grew wide taking the broche in her hands. Hinata looked at her aunt but remained quiet when her uncle patted her back. "All set. Now Za-za let me take you back home" Said her uncle smiling at both of them.

Za-za's cheek quickly lit up. "Uh, yes, thank you" She said politely while fanning herself with her own hand.

Her uncle smiled and opened Za-za's door which she proceeded to enter the car. Hinata watched as the car drove away leaving her completely alone in a house she hadn't been in years.

In the other side of the house was Naruto talking to one of the gardeners of the house. "When do you think the miss is coming?" The gardener asked.

"I don't know Ibiki. I just know it's today" Naruto shrugged. "My mother doesn't seem too happy with her coming her but I guess it's not really her place to decide, I mean this is her house after all" Naruto smiled.

"You are right" Ibiki smiled. "Gosh I just can't wait to see that precious face. I haven't seen her since the accident" Ibiki said.

"Yeah me either but I don't remember her that much" Naruto said.

"Of course you don't, you are a couple of years older than the miss but you were still a child back then" Ibiki laughed. "I heard that you won the last tri-marathon you were in"

"You heard right. It was quite easy, even though I haven't raced in years" Naruto smiled.

"You need to keep training so you don't get out of shape or something" Ibiki scolded making Naruto smile sheepishly.

"I know, that's why we're doing this every morning" Naruto said starting to stretch.

"Are you sure about this… I mean these are guard dogs" Ibiki said eyeing the rabid dogs behind the fences.

"Yeah I sure. Now come on, open the gate" Naruto said jogging farther from Ibiki.

"OK…" Ibiki said and opened the gates, letting two black and brown dogs chase Naruto. As soon as Naruto saw the dogs running he began to run as well. He did this ever morning to keep in shape.

He kept running and running when suddenly her saw someone in the bushes. It was an overweight girl with large unappealing white shirt, long purple skirt and her eyes cover by thick glasses.

Hinata turning around by the sound of footsteps and froze when she saw Naruto running towards her. "Run!" he yelled.

"What?" She asked herself.

"Run piggy, run!" He yelled while came to the sight the two running dogs. Scared Hinata turned around and began to run as fast as she could, she crossed some bushes and found herself in the edge of the pool which she quickly stopped. She turned around to check if they were still behind her when she was tackle into the pool.

Panicked and not knowing how to swim she began to slap the water while Naruto desperately try to hold her above the water.

"Calm down, please" he begged trying not to get hit by her. Suddenly he forcefully grabbed her face with both hands and made her look at him. "Tell me you name" he said. "Who are you?"

"Hinata" She said breathing heavily. "My name is Hinata"

"You're Hinata" He asked and she nodded. They stared at each for a couple of seconds, unavailable to look away when suddenly they heard someone screaming Naruto's name.

"Mr. Naruto, Mr. Naruto" Ibiki shouted while running towards which made Naruto let go of Hinata for a second and causing her to drown.

"Who is the fat girl?" Ibiki asked.

"That's Hinata!"Naruto quickly said, while diving himself to safe her. "Help me get her out" He said dragging the now unconscious Hinata out of the water.

"That can't the miss… she's so fat" Ibiki said.

"Ibiki!" Naruto glared at him causing him to lower his head and help him get her out. In that moment as they helped her out her silve lily broche fell down in the pool without anyone noticing.

"Come on Hinata… breath" He pleaded. "Don't give up on me now piggy" Her pumped her chest softly and started giving her mouth to mouth.

In that moment Naruto brother, Neji, his sisters Hanabi and Ino and his mom and her personal servant came running towards them.

"Naruto! What's the meaning of this?" his mother demanded. "Why are you kiss this overweight girl?"

"I'm not kissing her! She was drowning and I'm trying to save her life" Naruto yelled and resume to safe her life.

"Oh my god… that's our cousin?" Ino asked, covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh. "She's so ugly" She said, looking at her own model like body.

In the moment Hinata started to cough water and regain conscious.

"Hey piggy. Are you ok?" He asked softly which she nodded.

"Why were you swimming if you don't know how to swim and with your clothes on?" Naruto's mother asked, looking down at her with disgusted eyes.

"She wasn't swimming. It tackled her in because of the dogs" Naruto quickly explained.

"Good job Naruto, getting the dogs to get her" Ino laughed making Hinata gasp.

"It wasn't like that" Naruto said glaring at his sister.

"It sure seemed that way" Ino smiled evilly.

"Ino stop it" Naruto yelled. In that moment Hinata got on her feet and lowered her head.

"I hope this is the last time I see you kissing my son" Naruto's mother said.

"But I…"

"And the last time to see you in the pool with clothes" She said. "Tenten!" She yelled and a young girl about Hinata's age came running.

"Yes miss?" The young girl said.

"Help Hinata here to get dry. I don't want her to come in this house all wet" Naruto's mother said and then walked away along with her servant and her sister and son.

"Hinata I…"

"Please… don't speak to me" Hinata said and followed Tenten into the house through the back.

**End of flash back**

After that Naruto has been trying desperately to explain and just when I start to believe him something happens that makes me doubt him again.

For now I only have one friend that is Tenten. She's the only one I can really talk to but she isn't the only that is on my side. I know most of the staff likes me and my grandfather, who lives in the attic, also likes me very much.

He's been there ever since my father died and Naruto's mother came into the house. He vow he wouldn't come out of his room until Naruto's mother came left the house.

Everything seems to be a mess around here and to top it all off I lost my father's silver lily. I know my mother was keeping it because it was precious to him and I lost it.

Suddenly there I hear someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Tenten" Tenten answered from the house side. I quickly jumped out of the bed and opened the door revealing a smile Tenten holding a wooden fancy chocolate box between her hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone told me to give you this" Tenten smiled giving me the wooden box and leaving.

"But what's this?" I asked myself and took the small card that laid on top of it.

"Hinata, I know this has been a rough first week and I know a lot of things have happened and I want to let you know I'm sorry with this. I'll be outside waiting for you to forgive me" It read.

"Trying to fool me again! I don't think so!" I said to myself. I walked out my small balcony and when I looked down Naruto was waiting for me, smiling up at me.

"So Piggy, do you forgive me?" He asked.

"You won't fool me again Naruto" I yelled at him and before he asked more I threw the box of him hitting him right in the of the head and falling unconscious in the floor.

"Naruto!"

**Note: This story was inspired by a Colombian soap opera and in this show the guy called her 'gordita' which it's fatty in English and it doesn't sound good. So when he says piggy it means this and it's a nickname for her it's not like he's hating her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"So Piggy, do you forgive me?" He asked._

_"You won't fool me again Naruto" I yelled at him and before he asked more I threw the box of him hitting him right in the of the head and falling unconscious in the floor._

_"Naruto!"_

"Oh my god! I killed, I killed him" I said over and over again in my head as I hurried out of my room and into the hallway desperate to find someone for help.

"Come on you old fart! Get out of that room" I heard Naruto's mom yell out angrily while banging a door. I quickly ran toward the sound of her voice until I found myself with her and one of the servants.

"Uh... miss" I said nervously. In that moment Naruto's mother turned towards me giving me the scariest glare I had ever received in my life.

"Get out of me way you Fat girl!" She said angrily pushing me out of the way. "Between you and that old fart up in the attic are going to ruin my life" She said angiry and stormed off. For a moment I stared at my great uncle's door and shook my head.

"Did you need something miss?" Said the servant softly.

"Naruto!" I yelled and ran down the hallway once again. When I finally got outside I bumped into a rather muscular man. I had seen him before, but I had never really talked to him.

"Get out of the way you cow!" He said angrily, glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry" I apologies.

"Next time look where you're going" He said between his teeth. "And tell no one I was here because if you do I'll make sure to make your life a living hell" He said and ran away before I could say anything else.

I shook my head and resumed running toward where Naruto laid, just to find him still unconscious and with any pants. "Naruto!" I said kneeling beside him. "Where did your pants go?" I wondered to myself before shaking anymore thought. I need to concentrate on making sure he was ok.

"Naruto... Naruto" I called out softly while shaking him. "Please don't be dead" I said my voice cracking softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I began to cry into his chest.

In that moment, without me noticing, Naruto opened his eyes. He was slightly disoriented and then he heard me crying.

"I... I can hear his heart" I said to myself and as I looked up he closed his eyes. "Naruto... please, open your eyes Naruto. Please" I whispered as I caressed his smooth face and then before I knew it Naruto let out a loud yelp and turned us around, now he being on top of me.

"Were you planning on killing me?" He asked, as he rubbed his now injured head.

"Naruto..." I said with relieved and nervousness.

"Look at this! You broke my head!" Naruto said showing me his now full of blood hand.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to hurt you" I explained softly, still very aware that he was on top of me, pantless. "I just wanted to give you back that box and tell you that you were not going to make fun of me no more"

"Since when a present mean making fun of people?" Naruto asked.

"I know that box is filed of bugs and spiders and such" I said. "Just like you did to Tenten when she first started working here. She told me herself"

"Bugs?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow. "Are you nuts?"

"It's just that ever since I've got here all you and your siblings have done is make fun of me" I said. "And I can't take it no more" My eyes started to water.

"I only wanted to say I was sorry for throwing you in the pool" Naruto said, lifting his upper body and taking the box in his hands. "look at the bugs gave to you... just look" He said opening the box and revealing all kinds of chocolates.

"chocolates?" I asked. Once again my eyes started to water."I didn't know they were chocolates. I swear"

"Of course their chocolates! Unless you think I put poison on them too" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know" I said while sobbing as he helped me sit up.

Naruto stared at me with gentle eyes and chuckled softly. "What am going to do with you piggy?" he said grabbing my chubby cheeks between his rough hands and bring my forehead closer to his lips. "Is there going to be a day when you and I become friends?"

"Yes, I promise that we'll become friends" I said, my sobs finally toning down.

"Good" He grinned broadly. "And to begin this friendship, I will take you on a walk that you will never forget" He said.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at his naked thighs and black boxers. "Like that?" I asked, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Like what?" He asked confuse. In that moment he looked down at his legs and stared at me with wide eyes. "So it's like that huh?"

"Like what?" I asked, slightly confuse.

"The one play jokes on me"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. Since you though I had given you a box full of bugs then you thought you could get back at me by taking my pants!" he said.

"Naruto! I did not take your pants" I said.

"Well, the jokes on you because I don't care if you see me naked" He stated.

"What!" At the moment Naruto started to sing a very poorly stripper song and began to take off his shirt while keeping me close. He began to pass his light blue shirt between his legs, while showing his nicely tone body. Then he threw the shirt on me and hugged me tight.

"Now we're even" He said while I covered my face with his shirt. "See you later little cousin" He said and pinched my cheek and left.

"Naruto..."I whispered as my breath became hitch. "You're so charming that it takes me breath away" I said and took out my inhaler and took a quick swift. "Only god knows who took his pants"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in my bed, looking at the almost empty room I was given in this house. My things were around but it didn't feel mine, I felt like I didn't belong here.

"I wish I was back in school" I sigh loudly. I looked into the mirror that laid beside my bed and stared at the uniform I was still wearing. The large, unappealing white shirt covered my whole upper body and my long plaid skirt covered my legs. It was almost comforting having it on and it was also the only clothes I owned. Being in a institute my whole life meant not having to use anything else but this uniform.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked but it was answered with another knock. I got up the bed and stood near the door. "I won't open until you tell me who it is" I said but once again I was answered with a knock.

Defeated I slightly opened the door to be surprise my hand holding a white rose. "Oh my!" I exclaimed before throwing open the door. In front of me stood a smiling Naruto, holding the flower towards me.

"Naruto?" I heard myself ask as my heart started to beat loudly.

"Here, Hinata" He said, placing the rose in my hand.

Suddenly he knell before me and grabbed my hand softly. "It's the only way I can think of to say that I love you" He said, his eyes looking into mine.

"W-what did you say?" I asked.

"That is the only way that I could think of to say I was sorry" He said after I blinked a couple of time, returning to reality.

"Sorry…" I sigh. "How many times will you keep saying sorry?"

"Until you understand that I'm not like the rest of them. I meant what I said; I want to be your friend"

"Naruto I…"

"Hey Hinata-sama" She greeted with a sweet comforting smile.

"Tenten…" I said as Naruto and I stared at her. She smiled at both of us while in her hand laid a brown paper bag.

"The miss told me to bring you this" She said holding up the paper bag. "She said she doesn't want to walk around the house with those clothes anymore"

"Naruto's mother sent it?" I asked, fear slipping through my lips.

"Yes, Ino-sama picked it for you" Tenten answered. In her eyes she showed concern for me.

"Did you get a look at it?" I asked.

"No, she told me to give it to you and to you only" Tenten shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have to put it one then" I said taking the bag from her hands. "Thank you, Tenten"

"You welcome Hinata" Tenten said, giving me one of her brightest smile. "Oh and sorry we haven't found your missing pendant" She said before leaving.

"Pendant?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and filled with surprise. "What pendant?"

I sigh. "It's a pendant my mom left for me and I lost it. It so pretty and I don't even remember when or where I lost it"

"I can see it means a lot to you" He said, his eyes now focusing on the floor.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Can you tell me how does it look?" He asked.

"It's a small silver lily" I said.

"It's yours…" He whispered.

"Have you seen it? Naruto, do you have it?" I asked.

"I… uh… no I don't have it" He stammered. "I… I'm going to find it for you… and I'm… I… Do you accept my apology?"

I stared at his now nervous blue eyes and smiled softly. "Yes" I said.

His lips quickly formed a grinned as he ran his hands through his hair. "This is a big mess piggy" He said. "But I'm going to make it all better" He vowed loudly before taking my face between his hands and kissing my forehead. "I will make it better" He said and ran out of my room, closing the door behind him leaving me alone in my room, feeling the touch of his lips in my forehead.

"Why do you do this to me, Naruto. Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stood in front of my bed, staring at the brown bag cousin Ino sent me. "It has to be a joke, right?" I nervously asked myself as I started to paste back and forward. "I mean she and I don't have the same taste… well in anything"

I stopped and stared at the bag again. "Unless… it's a fat suit"

Suddenly I stomped my feet. "Come on Hinata, you've been through a lot lately and you're still standing nothing that is in this bag can take me down" I said and take a few steps closer. In a quick motion I tapped the bag spilling the clothes that was inside.

"They want me to wear this?" I gasped as I stared at it with disbelieve.

Down in the kitchen the rest of the family was getting together for dinner. As they all took a seat at the Tenten and Karin, the other servant, started to put the food on the table.

"What's this?" Misaki, Naruto's mom, yelled at Tenten. "This is not the dinner I sent for you to make!"

"It's just that…" Tenten began to explained when Naruto interrupted her.

"I told her to change the menu" Naruto explained, sitting beside his father who sat at the end of the table, giving Tenten a quick smile. "I think we should start eat better around here, Right Ino?" He asked mockingly.

"Why don't you asked our Cousin" Ino, who sat beside her mother, smirked back at her brother.

"So charming" Hanabi, who sat beside Ino, murmured under her breath.

"Isn't she always" Neji said between greeted teeth.

"Please, no fighting!" Misaki said banging her hand against the table.

"Mom's right. We should just eat" Ino said as she picked up her fork.

"We can't" Naruto said, taking a sip of the cup of water than sat in front of him.

"And why not?" Misaki asked.

"Hinata isn't here yet" He answered.

"We shall eat without her" Misaki said.

"Misa please, let's wait for her. It's our first dinner as a family since she's been here" Minato, Naruto's father, said suppressing a yawn.

"I'm here uncle" I said softly from behind, desperately trying to avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Ino said loudly as laughed along her mother. At the same moment, Naruto and Neji turned around to look at me, just to stare at me with disbelieve.

I stood in front of them wearing a large dress with a bright orange center, green square sleeves and matching skirt. It looked like a dress a lady clown would use.

"It fits you perfectly Cus" Ino laughed.

"Ino, that's enough" Minato said, glaring at Ino while she continue to laugh. I looked down at my hands, trying to drown Ino's laugh.

"You're the worst Ino" Neji hissed.

"Come on Hinata, you can seat here" Naruto said, offering me his chair. "I have to go to my room, you may start dinner without me" He excused himself before disappearing.

"Oh Let's eat… I imagine that Hinata is dying of hunger" Ino laughed along with her mother. I ignored her comment and picked up the fork in front of me. I stared at the food in front of me and just when I was about to take a bite, my great grandfather's voice came into mind.

When I first got to the house, I was asked to come to my great grandfather's room, which no one was allow to go in a long time. He explained to me that he would not go out of his room until Misaki left the house, stating in a loud voice that she was a witch. He then told me that I should be very carefully with her because she wanted the house and my great aunt's money that was supposed to be mine, and she would not stop until she had it.

"My Grandfather said that someone will try to hurt me" I thought as I stared at my food. "What if they poisoned my food"

I looked around and cleared my throat getting everyone's attention. "My food is kind of cold, can I be serve another plate please?" I asked as I handed my plate to Tenten, who smiled politely at me.

I stood in silence as I waited for my new plate of food to come, with the only sound of my uncle yawning over and over again. "Here you go miss" Tenten said setting my new plate in front of me.

"Thank you" I smiled and started eating.

"Eat as much as you want Hinata" Uncle Minato said with a soft smile, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Don't tell her that!" Misaki said. "She might eat the plater, the forks, the spoons and everything that is on this table"

"Mom please" Neji said, shaking his head. In the moment I grabbed the gravy boat that was at my side and offered it to Neji.

"Do you want some?" I asked shyly.

"Yes Thank you" He said with no expression in his face as he took the gravy boat between his hands and putting some on his plate.

"What about you Ino?" I asked, politely

"God no. I have half of pound on me" She sigh dramatically. "You know… I don't want to be FAT" She smirked.

"Ino!" Uncle Minato said and table was once again silence.

Suddenly we heard someone come from not so far singing at the top of his lungs. "Cu cu ru cu cu! Cu cu cu ru cu cu"

We at Naruto, who was now grinning at us while he wore a Mariachi glittering costume. He stood between me and my uncle as he continue singing. I looked at Neji who for the first time ever I saw his shaking with laughter. Our eyes met and we began laughing together.

"Naruto! I won't let you make a mockery of this dinner" Misaki yelled.

"Chill mom! I think a little laughter is what this family needs" He chuckled.

"This isn't the zoo Naruto!" Misaki yelled.

"It might not be a zoo but it sure is a mental institution" Neji murmured .

"Neji!"

"I'll be leaving now. I can't stand another fight" Uncle Minato said standing from his chair. "Good night"

"I agree. I'll be leaving too" Misaki said and left the table, followed by Neji and Hanabi.

"Well there goes desert… it really doesn't matter. You probably would have eat it anyways" Ino teased.

"Really Ino? You just don't know when to shut up" Naruto said, storming off.

"Excuse me" I said politely and left the table before Ino could say anything else.

I walked out of the house letting the cold air calm my nerves. I took a few steps outside when I saw Naruto leaning against one of the tree of the gardens, playing with large sombrero that now laid on his hands.

"There he is… handsome as always" I thought to myself as I stared at his back. "Oh how I wish to walk up to him and kiss him… he's so nice… look what he did for me" I thought with a small chuckled. "Because I know he put on that silly Mariachi outfit so I wouldn't feel like a fool alone"

I took a step closer and just as I was about to open my mouth and called out his name, someone else did it for me.

"NARUTO!" A foreign female voice called out breaking the silence of the cold night and before my eyes a 6 foot beautiful woman with short pink hair jumped on Naruto arms and before my eyes her lips crashed on his and I stood there, shocked watching them kiss.


End file.
